


Princess Dusk Doesn't Want to Die a Virgin

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, F/M, Fsub, Healing, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, Missionary Position, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Wholesomely Morbid, impreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: So, it is thou who rescueth me?  Most gracious, I am deeply obliged.  I am Dusk of Oolacile.  I cometh from an age long before thine.  I can not stay here for long.  So, before I disappear, allow me to ask one thing.My home of Oolacile--it hast fallen to a frightful darkness.  A beast hast risen from the depths beneath our township and spread its foulness throughout the land.I hath come to findeth someone--a warrior of sunlight--to help endeth this scourge once and for all.  Thou art strong and the light graces thee, verily.  Wouldst thou be willing to come with me--to save Oolacile from its terrible fate?I know it is much to ask . . . but I have no one else to beg.  Please . . . thou art my last hope.
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Dusk of Oolacile
Kudos: 12





	Princess Dusk Doesn't Want to Die a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+.
> 
> ==========
> 
> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Estus: 'S'-təs
> 
> Oolacile: Oo-Lə-Sil
> 
> ==========
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

[weak moaning as you awake from unconsciousness]

(weak tone; you are fatally injured)  
Thou . . . thou hath rescued me once again. [groan] I fear, though, that this time--[moan]--this time shall be the last our paths cross.

[cough weakly]

I can see thee reaching for thine estus flask--a fleeting attempt to save my life, but to no avail. [soft chuckle] Tis plainly clear the vessel is dry--[grunt]--drained from thy valiant battle just now.

(short pause)

Oh, my dear rescuer, please do not despair for me. Tis not thee who hath failed me . . . tis I who hath failed thee. I hath--[moan]--failed my people, and indeed, the whole of Oolacile. Through my failings, I've allowed the kingdom I was sworn to protect and serve be irrevocably scarred by the abyss, and for that I hath earned my fate.

[continued coughing]

But thou . . . thou hast destroyed that primeval beast, and liberated Oolacile from its ornery wrath. The abyss shall soon fade with it, as will I.

[long haggard moan]

Even now, I can feel myself begin to fade. The wounds I've sustained hath taken their toll. I am--[moan]--I am dying, my faithful champion. I hath but one final request from thee. Please, if thou wouldst be so kind, carry my broken body to the ruined stonework over yonder. Lay me on its surface, and let that be my deathbed. I do not wish to perish in the muck like some slain animal.

[pained grunt as he picks you up]

Please, take care. My body is very frail.

[shuddering sigh]

[another slight grunt as he places you on the elevated stone surface]

Thank you, my champion. [soft chuckle] I've just realized I am bare. [weak cough] Bare, and under thy gaze. It is strange for my naked self to be glimpsed by *anyone*, let alone someone for which I hath great affinity. Someone such as thyself.

[whimper]

But even still . . . I am glad . . . I am glad of thine company, here, in my final moments. Please, take my hand. I'm--[sniffle]--I'm scared.

[soft stifled sob]

I still think on that creature from the Abyss that preyed on me. [groan] My faculties were far from lucid, but I quite clearly sensed certain emotions.

[sigh]

A wrenching nostalgia, a lost joy, an object of obsession, and a sincere hope to reclaim it. I wonder, could these thoughts belong to the beast from the Abyss? [cough] But if that were true, then perhaps it is no beast at all.

[soft chuckle]

Oh, please forgive my ramblings. It's just that, I wish to know the truth . . . before I die.

[long moan]

There is much else I wish to do before I go . . . things I know I'll never--[pained grunt]--hath the opportunity to experience. [cough] But . . . with thy kind assistance . . . perhaps there is one thing I could yet encounter before my story comes to its end.

[pained mewling sounds]

Oh, faithful undead, I am ashamed to ask, but . . . I don't want to die a virgin. [groan] T'would be a shame to feel the release of death, without first feeling the release of a man's seed inside me.

[shortened, choking breaths]

I . . . I wish to engage in coitus with thee . . . before my time is at an end. Please--[cough]--please make love to me. Retire thine title as rescuer, and becometh my lover . . . if only for a short while. [groan] I beseech thee, make haste and remove thine armor. Let us both be naked for what comes next.

{sound of armor being shed}

Yes . . . Yes, all of it. [soft moan] By the flames, thou art long and rigid betwixt thine legs. Tis almost unimaginable--the thought of thine manhood fitting inside my virgin folds. Twill be a test of my resolve, to be sure.

[shortened, choking breaths]

Now, my newfound lover, please kiss me. Take my haggard breath away with thy lips.

[long gentle kiss]

[soft chuckle] Twas my first kiss thou tooketh just now. Today shall be fraught with firsts. [soft kiss] My first kiss. [soft kiss] My first intimacy. [long gentle kiss] My first, and last, dying breath.

[moaning kiss]

What art thou doing? Thou art--[gasping moan]--thou art kissing down my neck--[moan]--and my breasts--[whimper]--my . . . my stomach, where my blood seeps from my wounds. [moan and cough] Thou art tending my torn flesh with thy tongue, and my . . . my--!

[long passionate moan as he traces your thighs with his tongue]

(excited tone)  
By the flames! Hath thou so little restraint? Thou art eating my virgin flower! [sensual moan] To think such lewd unrest could be wrought upon me! Thine eager lips upon my budding heat! Such passion! Such--

[frenzied gasps and moans as he licks your pussy]

Thine tongue is piercing my virgin flesh--m-my maiden's gash! Hath thou no mercy?! I hath been reduced to a writhing mass of quivering sex! And thy dancing tongue is to blame! Thou art *ravaging* me with nay but thine uncouth tongue!

[continued gasps and moans]

Now, with my flower drenched and my breasts heaving, I-I-I feel something growing within me! A flame has been lit in my chest--[moan]--and it moves down into my midriff--[gasp]--and further still into my loins!

[intensified gasps and moans]

A piece of mine own soul is about to shoot forth from my loins! [gasping moan] It wells and churns within me, *begging* for release! [shuddering moan] And release it I shall! I shall unleash my passion upon thine eager face!

[panicked gasps and moans as you approach orgasm]

Yes! Gods, yes! Let this be my end! Let me die in the throes of a powerful orgasm! Let all I am escape my folds and paint my lover with my screaming essence! I'm there! Oh, by the flame, I'm there! Taste me, my love!

[improv orgasm]

[desperate, haggard breaths as you come down]

(exhausted tone)  
I . . . I'm still alive. [weak coughing] And thou art . . . glistening with my love. [weak chuckle] I let loose such a spurt on thee . . . I fear thou art marked forever with my scent. [whimper] Let me taste it. Let me taste my essence off thy dripping lips.

[sloppy kissing and soft delirious moaning]

Tis sweet . . . not as I expected . . . but a welcome surprise, nonetheless. [groan] Now, the end is nigh. Please, my love, I am in need of thine services one last time. [gentle kiss] Mount me, and claim my virginity as thine own. I wish to die in the grips of one last climax . . . as our loins spill out upon one another. This is my last request. Wilt thou fulfill it in kind?

[shocked moan as he presses his cockhead against your slit]

(excited tone)  
I see thou art as eager as I am. [long sensual groan] Thou art parting my lips with thine exquisite length. [moan] Take me, my love! Tear my maidenhead asunder! Mayst thine cock rip through me with one furious plunge! Let it be one final twinge of pain in the last chapter of my life!

[scream of agony as he rips through your hymen in one violent thrust]

(pained tone)  
By the flame! Thou hath pierced me! [roaring moan] Skewered me like a spit-roasted pig! [shuddering gasp] I am--[weak cough]--nothing but a limp piece of meat, hanging from thine lance.

[weak, moaning kiss]

Now, my love, thrust forth into my ruined loins. Ram thyself in me until the bitter end! [moan] Until I expire!

[pained moans and groans as he fucks you]

(passionate tone)  
How art thou finding my womanhood? [moan] Is it nice and tight for thee? Dost thou feel it *gripping* thy pulsing shaft? [groan] Canst thou feel my heart beat through my loins?

[continued moans and groans]

I'm glad. [whimper] I'm glad I could at least serve as sheath for thine sword in the fleeting moments of my life. [sensual kiss] Now, let me coax thee to thine coming climax. Let us writhe in each other's arms and bring ourselves to the pinnacle. I shall await thee, and cum with thee.

[long moaning kiss]

Thou art moaning with such passionate desire! It brings me peace to know the joy I'm giving thee. [shuddering moan] Know that thou hath given me the same joy--the joys of coitus I'd nay hath found without thee. [grunt] When I die, my soul will fade into a white hot semblance of that very joy. [sensual kiss] I shall become the very embodiment of sex--I shall feel only thine hardened staff pumping inside me for all eternity!

[passionate kissing]

The memory of thy coming climax shalt be engraved within my corpse's womb! I shall spend eternity *filled* with thine seed! Never to feel emptiness again!

[intensified moaning and kissing as you approach your second orgasm]

And, by the flame, thine member answers my calls with a joyous spasm inside me! [kiss] Thou art about to spill thy seed, art thou not? [long giggling moan] Very well! Let this, my destiny, be fulfilled! Let me die in a rapturous, final spasm around thyself! I shall die with thee inside me--with thy seed inside me! Let it out! I shall be with thee, now and forever more! [desperate gasping and moaning] My love! My love! Oh gods, my love!

[improv earth-shattering orgasm]

(hysterical tone)  
I can feel it! I can feel thee spurting inside me! I can feel . . . gods, could it be true? Couldst thou be filling me with something *more* than cum?! [sensual cry] Thou art . . . thou art rekindling the flame within me! The fruit of thine loins--tis bringing me back from the brink! [sigh of relief] Death will *not* take me this day!

[happy sighs and a flurry of passionate kissing]

(happy tone)  
Canst thou not see? My wounds have closed, my skin is no longer a deathly pallor--thou hath *saved* me! Thy seed hath *healed* me!

[continued sighing and kissing]

Thou art my guardian angel! [gentle kiss] Not only hath thou saved my life . . .

(sexy whispering)  
But thou hath planted thy seed *deep* within my womb, as well.

[long sensual kiss]

(exhausted tone)  
Words alone cannot thank thee enough for thine service here today. I shall--no! Do not withdraw just yet. I should like to feel thee cork my throbbing entrance a little while longer.

[gentle kiss]

I must confess, my love, I was so very scared of my demise. The though of losing thee--of being parted from thee--twas a feeling of dread I could hardly bear.

[kiss and a trailing sigh]

But . . . in the afterglow of our intense lovemaking . . . I see now we need never be apart. [soft kiss] Oh, my stalwart lover--rekindler of mine own flame--wilt thou stay with me forever more? Wilt thou remain and rule Oolacile by my side, for better and for worse?

[passionate kiss]

[soft giggle] I shall take thine enthusiasm as a 'yes'. [kiss] And I shall never leave thy side.

[long satisfied sigh]

And should a swaddled babe be born from the seed thou'st planted here today . . . I shall be grateful to be a most caring mother.

[gentle kiss]

Now . . . as much as I cherish thine length inside me . . . thou must withdraw and return us to the world above. Tis time for us to take our place--[soft kiss]--and rebuild our kingdom . . . together.


End file.
